lemonsqueezerfandomcom-20200215-history
Etats-Unis Ouest
File:USA-Ouest1.png rect 500 164 521 188 Yellowstone =Jour 1: Los Angeles - Ridgecrest = =Jour 2: Trona pinacles - Death valley = Badwater =Jours 3 & 4: Las Vegas= =Jour 5: Zion Canyon = =Jour 6: Bryce canyon= =Jour 7: Salt Lake City= =Jour 8: route vers Yellowstone = =Jour 9: Yellowstone (21 Jul.)= =Jour 9: Yellowstone (boucle sud) (21 Jul.)= Premiers wapitis ("elks" en anglais-américain) Le wapiti est un mammifère herbivore de la famille des cervidés. Il fait partie des plus grands cervidés du monde avec le sambar mais après l'élan (orignal). Il est presque identique au cerf élaphe d'Europe. En anglais américain, il est appelé elk, mais ce mot désigne l'élan en anglais britannique, qui est appelé moose aux États-Unis et au Canada anglais. Fountain Paint Pot Nature Trail The Fountain Paint Pot is named for the reds, yellows and browns of the mud in this area. The differing colors are derived from oxidation states of the iron in the mud.3 As with all hot springs, the heat in the caldera forces pressurized water up through the ground, which is expelled here. Also, rising gasses cause the bubbling action. The bubble action in the mud varies with the seasons. In the early summer, the mud is watery from the high water table due to rain and snow melt. By the end of summer, the mud is much thicker as the water table drops. (source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fountain_Paint_Pot ) Grand Prismatic Spring The Grand Prismatic Spring in Yellowstone National Park is the largest hot spring in the United States, and the third largest in the world,3 after Frying Pan Lake in New Zealand and Boiling Lake in Dominica. (source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Prismatic_Spring) The spring is approximately 110 m in diameter and is 50 m deep. The spring discharges an estimated 2,100 litres of 70 °C water per minute. (source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Prismatic_Spring) The vivid colors in the spring are the result of microbial mats around the edges of the mineral-rich water. The mats produce colors ranging from green to red; the amount of color in the microbial mats depends on the ratio of chlorophyll to carotenoids and on the temperature gradient in the runoff. In the summer, the mats tend to be orange and red, whereas in the winter the mats are usually dark green.8 The center of the pool is sterile due to extreme heat. The deep blue color of the water in the center of the pool results from the intrinsic blue color of water. The effect is strongest in the center of the spring, because of its sterility and depth. (source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Prismatic_Spring) Biscuit Basin / Black Opal Pool Old Faithful Norris Geyser Basin Suite Mammoth Hot Springs =Jour 10: Yellowstone - Grand Teton (22 Jul.)= =Jour 11: route vers Green River (UT) (23 Jul.)= =Jour 12: Arches - Moab (24 Jul.)= =Jour 13: Canyonlands - Moab (25 Jul.)= =Jour 14: Painted Desert - Petrified Forest (26 Jul.)= =Jour 15: Lowell Observatory - Meteor Crater (27 Jul.)= =Jour 16: Grand Canyon (29 Jul.)= =Jour 17: Sunset Crater (28 Jul.)= Sunset Crater The date of the eruptions that formed the 340-meter-high cone was initially derived from tree-ring dates, suggesting the eruption began between the growing seasons of A.D. 1064–1065. However, more recent geologic and archaeological evidence places the eruption around A.D. 1085. (source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunset_Crater) Wupatki National Monument Les nombreuses maisons éparpillées sur le site ont été construites par les anciennes populations indiennes de la région, en particulier les Sinagua, à partir du XIIe siècle. Elles vivaient essentiellement de maïs et de potirons cultivés sur le terrain aride sans irrigation. L'agriculture des Sinagua bénéficiait des cendres volcaniques déposées par le Sunset Crater Volcano, qui amélioraient les capacités de rétention d'eau du sol. (source: https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wupatki_National_Monument) Retour vers Flagstaff =Jour 18: Phoenix (30 Jul.)= =Jour 19: route vers San Diego (31 Jul.)= =Jour 20: San Diego Zoo (1 Aug.)= =Jour 21: Sea World (2 Aug.)= =Jour 22: route vers Sequoia Park (3 Aug.)= =Jour 23: Sequoia Park (4 Aug.)= =Jour 24: San Francisco (5 Aug.)= Golden Gate =Jour 25: San Francisco (6 Aug.)= Alcatraz island =Jour 26: San Francisco (7 Aug.)= Historical Ships Museum of Modern Art of San Francisco =Jour 27: Los Angeles (8 Aug.)= Autry Museum of the American West =Jour 28: Los Angeles (9 Aug.)= Griffith Observatory =Jour 29: Los Angeles (10 Aug.)= LaBrea: Tar Pit Page Museum = LACMA (Los Angeles Center of Modern Art) =